


The Iron Embrace (Stay With Me)

by Wilted_Wildflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe from there basically, Angst, Bad Relationship, Dark!Loki, Dark!Tony, Little comfort, Lotta hurt, M/M, Norsekinkmeme prompt, Odin mentioned, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soulmates, but with a twist, minor Dr. Strange characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_Wildflowers/pseuds/Wilted_Wildflowers
Summary: From this prompt:Prompt: https://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=32895125#t32895125After the events of Civil War, Tony meets a potential ally, only to wind up confronting a former foe of the Avengers.  In a moment of generosity, Tony decides to settle the unspoken tension between them, leading to the reveal of his soulmate, how unfortunate.Loki was alone, and in a moment of weakness decides to visit his exiled father Odin.  Before he knows what’s going on, Loki is captured by a mortal mage and winds up in the company of Tony Stark.  Loki may have underestimated the mortals once but fate has some twisted plans for Asgard’s god of Mischief.





	1. Loki: Say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part each chapter is going to be an alternating POV between Loki and Tony.

Loki was unsure why he did this because whatever bond had been between him and Odin had long decayed under the years of neglect and his own actions. Loki himself had extinguished the last ember of love after the battle with Malekith.  But still disguised, Loki dismissed the court and declared that they would not meet again for three days.  Once everyone had filtered out, Loki let his glamor drop and hopped off the throne could not resist the urge to look back up at it and remember that day.

 

_“Forgive me, my liege. I've returned from the Svartalfheim with news.” Loki had said in his disguise. He had barely survived his escape from the cell and his second taste of dying made him uneager for a third._

_“Thor?” Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, of course Father was going to ask about his golden brother first._

_“There's no sign of Thor, or the weapon, but...” And while Loki was almost certain that now that his brother’s mortal was free of the Aether they would return to his precious Midgard, he still needed to buy them both time to avenge Mother’s murder. Later Loki would find some subtle way to punish the mortal cow for her role in Mother’s death._

_“What?” Odin asked shaking Loki out of his rambling thoughts and forcing him to focus on the plan he had hastily cobbled together when the pain of his wounds had subsided enough to tell Loki that he wasn’t going to die but that Thor had left him behind._

_“We found a body.” Loki tells Odin, bracing himself for coming words of relief or joy that were to come. Loki was giving his father one little triumph before he took it all away._

_“Loki.” He wasn’t expecting Odin to sound broken, and it made him seethe. A pregnant silence hung in the chambers as Loki waited for Odin to process what he had been told. Instead, Odin looked confused and almost as if he was going to cry._

_“What is the matter my liege, I would think this news would be received far more gladly.” Loki said raising his arms and beginning to cast a spell he had found once in Odin’s personal collection and copied into his own. Mother had unwittingly provided it to him in the collection of books she had sent to his cell._

_“Loki, is that you?” Odin almost looked hopeful as he struggled to resist the spell that would lock away his memory._

_“Do you wish it to be?” Loki spat out bitterly. His wounds were not yet healed and if he poured too much of himself into this spell, it could kill him. Odin looked speechless so Loki filled the silence for him. “Or perhaps it is that you hope to have your own small slice of vengeance since Malekith is beyond your reach. Or wipe out a stain on the family honor.” Loki said, his fury pouring into the spell that proved overwhelming at last to Odin._

_“Loki where did you learn that spell, did you learn about...”Whatever Odin was going to ask, Loki was just going to hope would prove unimportant._

_“You know, despite everything that has happened between us, I had hoped to give you a final scrap of happiness before I send you to live among the goats, robbed of your identity.” Loki confessed just as much to the now oblivious Odin as to himself. “For as much as I hate you now, part of me morns the loss of the illusion of your love.” Loki replied softly and kissed Odin’s head. He then lead the Allfather by the hand as if he was a child. Loki decided that he would make sure that Odin ended his days in some measure of comfort rather than being roughly thrown to the wolves._

_“Do not worry Father, I will keep our people happy until Thor takes the throne and slowly destroys all your and your father’s work in building this great realm. And I know it means nothing now, but I had wished that things had ended better between us, just as I do with Mother.” Loki was glad that there was no one to see the tears he would deny weeping._

Loki shook his head of that bad memory and resumed his glamor.  He did not understand the pull of this sediment nor why it had gotten so much stronger over time but Loki hoped paying Odin a little visit, even if the man never laid eyes on him, would help matters any.

 


	2. Tony, Hello Stranger

Tony was still not over the split of the Avengers, he threw himself angrily down onto one of the tower’s many plush sofas and brooded. Mentally, Tony replayed the events of Siberia, trying to find the one moment that would have caused him to gain the upper hand and make Steve “Mr. Perfect” Rogers pay for not choosing Tony over his lifelong friend and brother in all but DNA. But even as Tony imagined blasting Roger’s precious Bucky to a crater, his anger smoldered at the traitors that had abandoned him. Blast the man and his earnest nature, able to pull the birds from the trees to fight for him and leaving Tony with an injured Rhodes to deal with.

Silence had settled on the building like a slow-moving cancer and Tony could still sense it no matter how high he turned up his music. Tony contemplated going to his workshop and spending a few hours working on something to forget his loneliness.

“Sir, you have a visitor.” Friday’s voice chimed, disturbing Tony’s brooding. Tony sat up intrigued, since Pepper had left and Happy had followed her nobody had come to visit in the wake of the Avenger’s breakup.

“OK Friday, who is it?” Tony asked rising from the sofa.

“It’s a Mr Drumm. He says he has some sensitive information to discuss with you. He claims to be part of a secret group and they wished to discuss and old enemy of the Avengers, Loki.” Friday answered. Tony thought about that for a minute and decided this was the distraction from the boredom and his own demons that Tony needed.

“OK, we’ll meet in the conference room, so could you have that set up while I have a look at our mystery visitor.” Tony ordered, trying to convince himself that this was about the mystery man and not about Thor’s irritating and tantalizing brother.

“Mr Drum I presume?” Tony asked as he approached the dark-skinned man in robes that would look right at home in a kung-fu movie.

“That is correct. I am Daniel Drumm, one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Master of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum,” Came the rather measured reply and in the stranger’s gauze Tony could tell that he was being measured.

“Mystic Arts, like Wizards or something?” Daniel looked at Tony and let out a loud exasperated sigh.  
“While that might be the easiest way for you to think of us as, we are far from what popular culture thinks of us.” Daniel answered simply.

“So there’s no real-life Hogwarts?” Tony asked feeling a little disappointed.  
“You would find Kamar-Taj to be far call from Hogwarts but we are getting off the subject.” Daniel said. “If you like I can find someone to discuss things more in depth but for now I have more important matters I wish to speak with you about.”

“Like what?” Tony asked only mildly surprised that his search on the internet had yielded no results.

“We Master of the Mystic Arts protect the world from threats on a different level than you Avengers do, our enemies are often less..physical than yours.” Tony nodded and made a note to make sure to get this guy’s contact information. If nothing else chronicling this would be quite the timekiller.

“So what do you Magic Masters need basically my help with then?” Tony asked, feeling smug. Surely some of his inventions had just proved more effective than magic.  
“We keep a list of potential threats to the world, and for the most part we are enough to deal with them.” Daniel hesitated.

“Go on.” Tony urged wanting to get to why Drumm was here.

“And we barely managed to capture the Asgardian maniac Loki, whom your team fought a few years ago.” Tony’s eyes widened at the news and he was certain that Daniel was laughing at him. 

“But Thor told me that Loki was dead, that he held him as he died.” Tony replied hesitantly. Tony remembered Loki all too well, Thor’s pretty but crazy brother who had thrown him out of the window of his own apartment and torn apart this city.

“While our knowledge is incomplete, Loki is said to be adapt at the mystic arts and I thought it may be safer for everyone to keep him in a prison far from any magical items while keeping him accesible for questioning.” That wasn’t a bad idea Tony thought to himself.  
“I take it you got nothing?” Tony asked pointedly as he lead Daniel to an elevator and pushed a button for the secure floors of the Tower.

“As of yet, no. But we were hoping that with the foes your team has faced and your own barely controlled teammate that you might have a more permanent means to contain him until we can get answers. Last time Loki attacked this planet he was not alone, what are the odds that he is alone this time?”

“Point taken Gandalf.” Tony said. “We have a cell designed to hold the Hulk, but the teams a little understaffed since everyone except Rhodey and me left. Tony entered the access codes. “So I’m not sure how well this is going to work if we cannot safely transport Reindeer Games here.”

“Do not worry about transportation Mr. Stark.” Daniel said pulling a small metal bar with inscribing on top and two circular rings on the bottom. He slid the ring onto his left hand and began tracing tight circles in the air with his right hand. 

To Tony’s surprise a fiery circle appeared in the center of the Hulkproof cell. The circle expanded into a doorway and Tony could even see a head peering out. Daniel continued to trace circles as the portal expanded and two men clad similarly to him climbed out carrying a bound Loki. A strange contraption of metal bars and chains surrounded Loki. Once through the portal, the contraption began to move of it’s own accord, Loki resisting as he was pulled into a kneeling position.

“I need to get laid.” Tony thought to himself as he found himself ogling the bound and struggling Asgardian, the sight of him sweating and straining against his restraints quite arousing. 

“We have put up some wards that should keep the prisoner from escaping or causing harm. If you require anything else, here is where you can contact us.” Daniel said, disturbing Tony from his thoughts to hand him a card. Tony nodded and pocked the card quickly. “Thank you for your assistance Mr. Stark.”

“Oh sure, well we’ll be in touch.” Tony said as he watched the other two men depart and the portal sputter away. “So should I call you a cab or are you going to...” Tony tried in vain to replicate Daniel’s movements from earlier.

“I shall leave in a moment Mr Stark, I wish to inform the others of what has happened.” And with that Daniel opened another portal, this one leading to a stone room. “Good evening and good luck Mr. Stark.”

“Yeah, thanks. You too.” Tony said absently as Daniel entered the portal and left Tony in the room with Loki.

“Wow, rough day huh?” Tony addressed the still bound Loki through the glass. The recording tech down here insured that he words reached his prisoner. “Look, I hope you didn’t get your hopes too high because I am not going to staying long tonight. There’s a bunch of pretty girls out there just dying for a piece of Tony Stark and I don’t want to disappoint them.” Loki glowered in his bonds as Tony turned out the lights and left the Asgardian prince in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all his brother’s companions, he would have to fall in that one’s hands Loki thought bitterly to himself.

The annoying self-important peacock who almost made Fandral look modest. And to make matters worse, the fool kept looking at him as if he were some wench to ravish and leave. Maybe, if circumstances had been different, Loki would have been game but not like this, when he was bound and helpless

Loki struggled harder with his bonds, not sure that he wished to find out how soon it would take for the mortal to return and do who knows what to him.’’ Despite his efforts the bonds held still no matter how hard he struggled against him but it wasn’t until Loki’s lungs burned for air and he struggled to breath through his nose since his mouth had been stopped.

Even the act of breathing too deeply was seen as an act of resistance and Loki had to be careful lest the bands tighten too much around his torso and he be strangled. Loki hung loosly in his bonds and drifted off into a light doze recounting how he got here.

_It wasn’t until he noticed Odin watching him that Loki realized that he had let his guard down and was visible. At first he figured that Odin was looking at him because he didn’t wear the garb of any of the working staff but then Odin approached._

_“I...know you.” Odin said, blinking owlishly._

_“No, no you don’t.” Loki replied authoritatively._

_“You are my son, Loki.” Loki paused. It wasn’t that it was impossible for a magic user to break this spell, it was that Loki had not planned on Odin being aware enough to do so._

_“I...”Loki faltered, he was unsure of what he was going to say. “How much do you know?” Loki asked, the words coming out before he could truly think._

_“Enough, I remember who I am and who you are. That spell you used, it was quite powerful and many mages have failed to use it even when they aren’t dying.”_

_“And now I take you will want to take your revenge.” Loki said with dull acceptance. He always knew that his charade would have to end sometime._

_“Once perhaps, but instead I think I should thank you for giving me what I have needed for quite some time.” Loki looked at his father with curiosity. “You may not have meant to, but your leaving me in this mortal place where my needs are looked after and without anything to distract me have given me time to look over my life and my choices.I have traced my mistakes and see how they have effected my family and have decided to forgive you for yours Loki, once you admit to them and set out to make amends.” “But I have not” "Loki, you have made mistakes and while part of your path has been forged by my teachings, most of the blame rests on your shoulders for choosing to keep those poisonous lessons in your heart.” Odin said softly. Loki wanted to retort but found himself unable to when he felt himself being pulled through a portal away from Odin and the land of mortals._


	4. Chapter 4

Since Pepper left, Tony had been stuck in a cycle of trying to prove to her absence that he wasn’t the man-slut she thought he was and going through girls like they were Wonka bars and he was on a golden ticket search. Tonight was definitely was on the latter end of the cycle, barely aware of even what color hair the girl beneath him had but kinda hoping it was dark. 

Tony looked down and was pleased to see that it was, a luscious dark brunette hair that was almost black and pale peach skin. Tony’s hips sped up, his mind not so much on the girl but rather the irritable prince he had locked up in his dungeon. Oh how hot he had looked in that little bondage gear and it was a pity that Tony lacked the magic to command that thing because he wanted to see how to use it in ways the Masters of the Universe would not aprove. 

Tony grabbed on to his companion’s hair and plowed even harder into the body beneath him, thoughts of all sorts of ways to abuse his power flooding through his brain and he came hard. Tony rolled of his partner panting, the girl simply lay there for a few moments seeming to catch he breath.

“Um, that was fun and all but I think you a...little too intense for me, Mr. Stark.” She said apologetically as she rose and gathered her clothes.

“Yeah, I guess I was.” Tony admitted to himself and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Once they both had finished dressing, Tony opened the door for her. “Well good luck with your next boyfriend, I hope he turns out to be worthy of such a nice girl like you.” And with that Tony left the private lounge and went back into the club. He ordered a drink and over the next couple of rounds made sure that his partner’s tap was paid off and that a cab was on the ready to take her home. Then Tony departed to the next club to see if his prospects would be any better.

Three hours and another unfulfilling lay later, Tony stumbled into the tower. Once in his private elevator, Tony spent a valuable five minutes trying to decide weather he wanted to go upstairs to his bed or downstairs to his prisoner.

Eventually the need for sleep won out and Tony pushed the up button and made his way into his bed. “Friday, turn on the lights and show me what Bambi is doing.” Tony called out to his AI, Friday gave a reluctant affirmative and the tv turned on to reveal Loki still bound and kneeling on the floor of his cell. Tony listened to the Asgardian’s muffled grunts and the sweat shimmering on his pale face. Nasty, dirty thoughts ran through Tony’s head as he watched, his hand wrapping around his already hard cock. 

It had been like this last time as well, it had taken weeks to stop from thinking of Loki in sexual terms even after Loki had been taken back to Asgard and Tony had joked to himself that of course he’d jump at the chance to fuck alien royalty. The thought of Loki in an outfit like Princess Lea's slave outfit in the colors of the Iron Man suit came to mind and Tony began to stroke himself faster as he entertained the fantasy. Loki in a pretty set of chains, bent over a nearby surface, hot and needy despite his protests as Tony took him roughly. Tony’s dream continued as he thrust into his own hand, about the irony of bringing the would-be conqueror to his knees, and making him the pet of one of the humans he’d tried to enslave. 

Tony came with a soft gasp, when it hit him. These feelings and reactions to Loki, they weren’t his normal reactions to lust. No they were much stronger, like the ones people used to describe when they finally came close to their soulmates.

In some ways it disturbed Tony, he wasn’t into men, well not really. OK he had banged his college roommates a few times and sometimes he did bring home guys, but that didn’t really count, he was drunk. The thing was Tony liked women way too much to give them up, so his soulmate had to be female. But then again with how his luck had been as of late, it would figure that his soulmate AKA the font of the greatest sex ever would be be in male and crazy.

Soulmates, everyone had them and eventually almost everyone found theirs. There were rare exceptions of course, some never did and sometimes the bond didn’t quite seem to go both ways. In those cases, may explanations had been offered; partners were not predetermined and there was potential for more than one, some couples never got the chance to meet before one of them died, and then there were those who claimed that their mates were from other planets. 

Tony had scoffed at the idea way back when reading accounts of a woman in Missouri who had claimed that her soulmate had come from the stars and was the father of her son in college and scoffed at the spike in claims after the battle of New York had proven aliens real. 

The thought that whatever power had made soulmates would be cruel enough to keep the planets apart was just galling to Tony, especially since the evidence was starting to stack up that such a thing had been pulled on him. So to put this silly rumor to rest, Tony decided he just needed to bite the bullet and tomorrow after he rested, he would pay 

Loki a little visit and conduct his experiment.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Loki had given into the urge to see the man he had once called ‘Father’, a choice that had taken all Loki’s hard won gains. Now he was forced to kneel, sore and cramping, on a cement floor stripped to his smallclothes and constantly on guard to see who would enter his cell.

The mortal sorcerers were, skilled enough to keep him from regaining enough power to overwhelm them but in time Loki knew that he would find a weakness and make them pay dearly. But as much as Loki loathed them, he would take them over the mortal inventor everyday.

There was something about the other man that drew Loki’s attention whether he wanted to or not. Even during the invasion, there had been a nagging feeling that if Loki were to rule this planet in triumph, the dark-haired Avenger would be an ideal member for his entourage. But as pleasant as the thought had been back then, the worse an idea it felt now.

Loki did not like the lingering, dark looks Stark gave him every time they were in a room together. When Stark thought that no one was watching, he would grope and caress Loki while he was unable to stop it. Luckily for Loki, he was able to summon just enough energy that the bindings were deemed unsafe but soon they would be.

“Think I’ll try these next.” Stark said as he pulled out his latest set of restraints. They were simple metal cuffs with a small electric regulator in them designed to fit around Loki’s ankles. Loki had to bite the inside of his cheek from showing any reaction to the tingle of energy that flowed through his skin at the mortal’s contact.

“Keep your hands off of me.” Loki cursed as he felt Stark’s hands tracing his legs as best he could under the Bands of Cyttorak. Loki hated how despite everything, the feelings that the other man’s touch brought out in him. If circumstances had been different, Loki might be tempted to explore this further but beneath the unwanted excitement a current of fear bloomed in his stomach as he could feel the other man’s breathing start to get harder.

“Oh but your skin’s so soft and I can tell that you like this more than you’re letting on Bambi.” Stark replied with a chuckle as he slipped on similar looking set of cuffs onto Loki’s wrists. “We both feel it, this thing between us.” And against the back of his thigh, Loki could feel a solid erection pressing against him. “So how about we finish this and once our company’s gone, let’s do a little experiment.” Stark

“There is NOTHING between us, Stark.” Loki hissed as he felt the effect of the cuffs take ahold of him. The mortal sorcerers watched Loki for a minute before releasing him from the Bands. They seemed pleased at how his restraints were working while Loki just sat there and glared.

“It seems we have done it, Mr Stark.” Drumm congratulated Stark who flashed a predatory smile in Loki’s direction. Stark pushed a remote and to Loki’s horror, the cuffs fastened to a disk in the floor. Loki’s eyes darted around the cell to see that several such disks had been added to the cell including some rather ominously placed ones around a waist-high table and a structure that looked suspiciously like a pillory.

“Yeah, we have.” Stark replied confidently, handing Drumm another band like the ones around his wrists, meant to cover his neck. 

“I designed these bonds to magnetize on command, so that if Loki tries something funny we can stop him in his tracks pretty much wherever in the cell he is, it’s a variant of something that SHIELD developed some years ago and even the Captain found it hard to shake.” The band was securely fastened and Drumm locked it with magic. “ One feature I’m really proud of is that I can control how strong the bond is, so I can constrict Loki here from being unable to touch the outer walls to stuck to any of the inner disks.” Tony continued smugly. “So I think the best thing to do now that he is secure is to give our guest a few days to stew in his own juices and then we can start work on making him talk.”

“I would rather begin interrogation at once.” Drumm answered thoughtfully, no doubt picking up on the fact that Stark was trying his best to get him out the door.

“I am right here.” Loki called out petulantly. “Perhaps you would like to ask me yourself.” Loki knew his actions were desperate but he was afraid of the ‘little experiment’ Stark had eagerly suggested. Though Loki wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of success or what would happen in the case of failure.

“Can we really trust him, just a couple of days to set up some verification.” Drumm looked skeptical but relented. The sorcerer knew how to pick his battles and this was one he was not willing to commit to fight.

“Very well, Mr. Stark. I have other, more urgent matters to attend to. We shall return by the end of the week.” Loki’s heart sank and then began to beat wildly as once their visitors were gone, Stark began his molestation anew. Loki struggled against the hands that wandered freely over his skin.

“This would go a lot faster if you’d just cooperate.” Stark huffed angrily. “It’s no fun cuddling with a cold fish.” Now it was Stark’s turn to be petulant and Loki saw an opening to stave off the other man for a little longer.

“Then perhaps you should go out and seek out a more suitable partner.” Loki sneered earning him a sharp jerk of his hair. “Or if you are so determined to have me, take off these cuffs and I will show you how cold this fish can get.” Stark’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his head back further.

“What, are you going to turn into Elsa? Not a bad idea actually.” Loki was sure that he did not want to know what Stark was talking about. Instead, Loki steeled himself as he dredged up memories he always wished he could forget.

“Jotun, I am a frost giant you moron.” Loki spat out bitterly. “Blue skin covered in raised lines with red eyes but then again perhaps your tastes are a bit...exotic and that’s why you cannot settle down with another mortal.” Loki was rewarded with a sharp blow to the head. Loki was too busy teetering on the edge of consciousnesses to rejoice that Stark had retreated.

“You know what, I think you could use a few days alone.” Stark proclaimed angrily. “So I’ll tell you what Prima Donna, Friday’s listening to you, let her know when you’re ready to play nice.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy noncon in this chapter, if that is not your tea please skip this chapter.

For three days Loki had been left alone in the cage. He’d wandered blindly though the dark, certain that somehow Stark still had the means to watch him. The room that made up his cell was covered in metal that regularly alternated from cold to warm. There was a small area in one corner where Loki could deal with wastes, though he suspected it was more for the convenience of his captors than a sign of benevolence.

Loki was in the showers, the rankness of his body finally overcoming the urge to not give Stark a show when the lights returned. Loki’s eyes darted around, hastily seeking cover. Before Loki could take a single step, he felt the magnetic pull on his bonds and was drawn to the disk on the floor.

“Oh Bambi, it looks like you just dropped the soap.” Loki was confused at the joke, for joke it must be if Stark was laughing at his own imagined cleverness. 

“Oh I’m sorry, allow me to move and I will pick it up.” Loki spat out bitterly as the armored Avenger sauntered casually over to him. Loki growled and redoubled his efforts to rise, his bonds giving only slightly more than before. But whatever small measure of hope Loki had of escaping was quickly squashed as he felt Stark’s feet flank his hips. Loki fought for control of the panic welling in his chest. He knew exactly the reason for the other’s visit and refused to passively go along with it. If Stark wanted to ravage Loki, Loki was going to make the act as difficult as possible. Disgust and arousal swirled in the jotun’s body, pooling in his gut and loins as Stark knelt down, ran his hands over Loki and began to grind against him.

“Surely, my...failure to fall into your arms would disprove your little the~ohh!” Loki found himself unable to stifle a moan as Stark’s hand brushed over his cock.

“I think you protest a little too much Elsa.” Stark purred into Loki’s ear. Loki bucked and jerked to try and escape the hand stroking him incessantly. All Loki’s frantic efforts to get free did was amuse Stark who laughed before grinding harder. 

But as awful as it was having Stark on top of him, the ominous feeling of him suddenly rising was worse. The sound of Stark’s fly unzipping was unnaturally loud and set a new wave of panic in Loki. Perhaps in the Norns were merciful, Loki would perish before he was raped.

The Norns were not kind, Loki bitterly thought to himself as his legs were forcibly parted. 

“Stop.” Loki cried out as he felt slickened fingers enter him.

“Not a chance, I’m going to find out if we are meant to be weather you like it or not.” Stark hissed angrily. “You smell great, by the way.” Loki cried out as he was breached, the pain not unexpected. 

“I, ah, I, oh, do~ohhh.” Loki struggled to speak as he was thrust into hard and fast.

“Oh god.” Stark moaned as he continued to rut into Loki “Incredible. Just Incredible. Ohh, fuck, fuck fuucck.” An undercurrent of pleasure was seeping into Loki’s agony and he had to bite his tongue to keep from showing his reaction. Loki hated the man above him, hated the ecstasy that was taking over his body, which was now without his permission loosing up and spreading to allow the other easier access. Loki could feel the pull of a bond within him and resisted with all his might. Above Loki, Stark continued to plow into him without a single thought. Loki let out a pained cry and wished that he could just be left alone. 

The Norns must be laughing, delighting at his misery. Loki had long ago come to accept that he had been made to suffer, that any scrap of happiness he found would be ripped away, that his only fate was to be humiliated, destroyed and left to the mercy of those who had none.

Still after the mess with Malekith Loki had held the hope of someday finding one of his soulmates and finding relief there. But now it was clear that was a twisted parody of true love. Stark orgasimed and Loki felt something inside of him break. Tears had filled Loki’s eyes without him noticing and though he was being held, Loki felt alone as the dark beckoned and Loki obeyed.  
“I was always doomed.” Loki murmured to himself as he felt the scrape of Stark’s beard on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel Drumm is Dr. Strange's predecessor as protector of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum, I decided to use him instead of Strange for timeline reasons.


End file.
